The orphan
by bonehead1st
Summary: Will is returning from a mision when a young orphen named Arty tries to steal food from him, inpressed with the Artys ability to move silently and remain unseen will befrends him thinking that he might make a good ranger, but Arty has a secret that will change everything.
1. 1: The thief

**Author: **bonehead1st  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rangers Apprentice or any of the characters**

**_Bold Italic wording is Tug_****_  
_**_Italic wording means thought__  
_CAPITAL WORDING MEANS YELLING

Chapter 1: The thief

* * *

_The Life of a Ranger can sometimes be hard to endure_. This was the thought running through Will Treaty's mind as he lay in the muddy ground wishing he was back home with Alyss, he had only been gone a few days but he missed her company already. They had gotten married only a month ago and were supposed to be on their honey moon, Will had planned to travel spending a couple of weeks in Skandia then going on to Nihon-ja were he planned to stay another couple weeks, things did not turn out like he had sighed complaining did no good, better to just get the job done and go home.

It was raining, on top of everything else it was raining, Wills patience was wearing thin. First he gets his honeymoon postponed and sent on a vital mission which turned out to be nothing, then during the trip home he burnt his food, finely some bandits tried to rob him well he was getting water from a stream, it was not a good day. Will had just about had it; he was fed up with every little thing delaying his honeymoon with Alyss.

Will stopped for the night in small grove of trees in hopes they would keep the diesel of rain off him, after having dinner and of cores a cup of coffee Will settled down for the night, _what a waste this trip was, _Will thought about the mission he had been given, _a thief that steals from rangers not likely. _Some apprentices that had been on a grope exercise without their mentors had come back missing most of their supplies, they said that one of them had always been on watch but had noticed nothing the night they were robed. Crowley had sent him to check it out; someone who could steal from rangers (even if they were only apprentices) could cause trouble.

Will woke something wasn't right, he shifted and mumbled like he was having a dream, there just outside the small amount of light given by the dying fire was a figure, _guess this wasn't a waste of time after all _Will thought, he watched as the figure carefully moved closer_ sure is quit _Will thought, this was going to be fun. Will waited until the figure had its back turned then he silently rose and moved up to stand behind the figure _I'm going to enjoy this_ he thought as he drew his sax knife.

Will moved to right behind the figure as it dug through is pack and placed the blade of his knife on the figures thought and smiled, "what are you doing?" he asked,  
the figure froze but remained silent, Will asked again "what are you doing?" Then as an afterthought "trying to steal from a ranger is rather stupid" he spun the figure around placing the tip of his knife at their throat "tell me" he said. The figure looked at him and Will saw it was a young boy only 10-12 years old, "please don't hurt me" the boy said "I was just hungry" Will could see that this was true he sighed and sheathed his knife "sit down I'll make you something to eat" he said, the boy looked like he was about to run "don't worry boy" Will said "I know what it's like to be hungry so I'll feed you, want coffee?" he asked, the boy shook his head "no thank you" Will nodded "don't mind if I do" he said "come on let's get you fed".

When the food was ready Will dished some out to the boy "here you go eat up" he said, the boy took the food and dug in with gusto "easy" Will said "the foods not going anywhere" the boy stopped eating "it is too" he said "it's going in my stomach just as fast as i can put it there" he then resumed eating and wouldn't say a word until he finished. When the boy finished eating will washed the dishes with water from his canteen and put them away then turned to the boy "what's your name"? he asked " I can't go calling you boy forever" the boy looked at him "Arty" he said.

Will awoke at dawn, got up, stoked up the fire and began preparing breakfast, when the small soup he was making was almost done he went and woke Arty "better hurry if you want breakfast before we get on the road" he said, Arty shot up "DID SOMEONE SAY BREAKFAST?" he yelled, Will laughed "it's almost ready" he said, Arty looked at him "that wasn't nice" he said, "so what" Will retorted handing him his collapsible bucket" there's a small stream near here go get some water for coffee" Arty looked at him "you trust me?" he asked, Will nodded "sure it's not like you're going to run off before you get breakfast" "oh" was all Arty could think to say in response to that before going to get the water.

After breakfast Will and Arty packed up camp, doused the fire and spread dirt over it. When the packing was done Will turned to Arty "I only have one horse "he says "so we're going to be doing a lot of walking you ok with that?" Arty nodded "I've been on foot sense my parents died when the farm burnt down" he replied, Will nodded "luckily were only about a day and a half from home on foot" he turned to Tug "come on boy" he said "times a wasting" "**_about_**** time**" Tug replied

* * *

For the next day and a half Will and Arty learned a lot about each other. Arty said that his parents farm had been attacked by a bandit gang that had been operating in that aria for some time when he was 8 (Arty is 11 years old) killing his parents and older sister they then burnt the farm down and left, Arty said he had survived by stealing food from travelers while he tried to get somewhere safe, Will learned that it was indeed Arty that had robed the Apprentices two weeks ago meaning that he was the reason that Will was here instead of on his honey moon with Alyss.

Will knew he was almost home, he couldn't wait to see Alyss again. Halt had given him and Alyss the cabin near Redmont Cassel as a wedding present, both Will and Alyss loved living there which was good because Will knew he could never have taken to living in a Cassel. As the cabin came in to view Arty spotted a tall young women sitting on the porch reading, She looked up when Will shouted out her name "Alyss" a smile broke out on Alyss face as she stood up "Will" she shouted running toward them, when Alyss reached them she grabbed Will hugging him "your finely home" she said.

Will returned Alyss hug and kissed her cheek before pulling back, "Alyss there's someone I want you to meet" he said beckoning Arty forward and placing a hand on his shoulder "this is Arty I met him on the road when he tried to steal food from me" Alyss looked at him "he looks like he's still hungry" she said "lunch is almost ready I'll need to make more but that won't take long" she looked at Arty "while I'm doing that you can heat some water so he can have a bath" Will smiled "I thought you might say that" he said going to do as she asked "come give me a hand Arty" he called, Arty looked after Alyss and smiled he could get to like it here, "wait up" he called running after Will.

Will and Arty fetched some water from the creek and brought it in to heat over the fire, Will went outside then came in a little while later with a large tub that he put in a side room ready for Arty's bath. When the water was hot Will poured it in the tub adding could until the water seemed about right, "your bath is ready" he called to Arty, Arty came over and looked at him "I do know how to take a bath do you don't need to be in here" he said Will nodded slightly embarrassed "ok" he said leaving the room "call me or Alyss if you need anything" he shut the door behind himself and went over to Alyss, "sorry about this" he told her, Alyss looked up from the soup she was string "about what? Arty? he needed help and you were there to offer it I would have been upset if you hadn't brought him home" Will smiled "I know but this means we won't get to go on our honeymoon tell we can figure out what to do with him" Alyss sighed "I know but we can't just abandon him he needs a home and we can give him one, I'll see if Jenny minds looking after him for awhile" Will nodded "that might work I'll ask her about it tomorrow"

After supper as Will he asked Alyss where Arty was going to sleep, "Halts room" she said "it's supposed to be for your apprentice anyways" Will knew this "I was thinking the same thing" he said "I was also thinking of submitting him for ranger training what do you think?" Alyss laughed "why are you asking me I don't know anything about rangers" "and yet you married one anyways" he grinned "but what I meant was do you think it's a good idea he would be younger than all the other apprentices, in fact I don't think there has ever been an apprentice as young as him" Alyss thought about that "if he's as good as you say he is then I don't think you'll have a problem, but your right he is young why don't we wait tell after our honeymoon to think about it" "your right" Will smiled "we'll talk about it then" "who did you have in mind as a mentor?" Alyss asked "Halt?" Will shook his head "no, I was thinking Gilan" Alyss grinned "that's probably a better choice" she said "Halt can be a little overbearing" Will returned the grin "to true" he said.

Arty lay awake long into the night thinking about his good fortune in meeting Will, _I hope they let me stay _he thought_ I like it here, I just hope they never find out..._


	2. 2: Finding a place

**disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's apprentice or any of the characters except Arty I made him up so he's mine all mine and you can't take him from me got it!**

* * *

ALL CAPITAL MEANS YELLING  
_Italics means thought  
_**_Bold Italics is Tug_**

* * *

When Arty arose the next morning he found Alyss eating breakfast with no sign of Will anywhere, "where's Will" he asked, Alyss looked up from her food and smiled "he went to see Jenny" she said "who's Jenny" Arty asked, Alyss smiled "a friend of ours who owns a restraint in town" she said, Alyss looked at Arty "I bet you're hungry" she said, he nodded and sat down and proceeded to eat with gusto. When the meal was finished Arty sat back and sighed "you're a very good cook" he said, Alyss laughed "acutely I'm a terrible cook Will does all the cooking when he's home, he made breakfast before he left this morning" _I know Will's a good cook_ Arty thought, _I've tasted his cooking before so I guess it makes since that he would do the cooking when he's home, especially if his wife can't cook._ Alyss got up from the table and began clearing away the remains from breakfast, "is there any way I can help" Arty asked, Alyss smiled warmly "yes thank you" she said.

When Alyss finished putting away the last of the dishes she turned to Arty "there's something I need to talk to you about" she said. Arty looked at her "what is it" he asked Alyss sighed "well Will and I only got married about a month ago and we still haven't gotten to go on our honey moon yet, He managed to get a months leave starting today so we were wondering if you would mind staying at Jenny's until we get back" "is that why Will is going to see her" Arty asked Alyss nodded "yes" she said "he went to make sure we wouldn't be messing up any of her plans by having you stay with her" don't you think you should have asked me first" Arty said "there wouldn't be a reason to ask if you minded if Jenny had already made plans that you being there would mess up" Alyss said "besides we really didn't think you'd mind, Jenny's a better cook then Will is and she's the type of girl who tries to feed you more then you can possibly eat, I think you'll like her" _I really don't want to leave Will and Alyss but I can't ask them to wait any longer to go on there honey moon they've goon out of there way for me already I can't ask them to give up this chance. _Arty thought "alright" he said "I'll stay there until you get back" Alyss smiled and hugged Arty "thank you so much" she said.

* * *

As Will rode into town he was thinking about Arty, _I wonder if he'll mind staying at Jenny's, _he thought, _that is if Jenny doesn't mind, she would probably say yes just so Alyss and I can finely go on our honeymoon. _Will didn't want to take advantage of Jenny's kindness and he knew Alyss wouldn't either _I have to find out if she can take care of Arty for the next month without letting her know that it's so we can go on our honeymoon, if she knew that she would say yes even if there was no way she could possibly take him._ "What should I do?" he asked Tug, **_how should I_**** know** was the was all the answer Will got, he sighed "I suppose it is my problem" he patted Tug's neck "I'll think of something"

As Will neared Jenny's restraint he began to smell the delicious aroma of her cooking "it's been far to long since I've tasted Jenny's cooking" he said to Tug, Tug snorted **_you ate here less then two weeks ago,_** "my point exactly" Will said giving Tug a look "far to long" **_what a picky eater_**Tug replied Will knew this closed the conversation, he had yet to get the last word in with Tug and he doubted he ever would no ranger ever had. Will rode Tug up to the back door of Jenny's restraint and inhaled deeply _something smells good_ he thought dismounting, he went to the door and knocked after a moment it was opened by one of Jenny's assistants that will didn't recognize _must be new _Will thought, "can I help you?" the assistant asked Will, he nodded " I need to speak to Jenny could you tell her I'm here" he nodded "wait here I'll see if she has the time to see you" with that he shut the door leaving Will outside while he went to get Jenny.

* * *

Jenny looked up from the soup she was spicing "Doren check the roast it should be done by now" she said, Doren who at that moment was busy washing dishes dried his hands and went to the ovens to do as he was told. Just then there was a knock at the back door "wait I'll do it you go see who that is" she told Doren heading over to the ovens herself as Dorn went to answer the door. Jenny tested the roast and finding it done moved it to the warming oven to keep it warm, just then Doren came back "was Gillan coming today?" he asked "no" she said "why do you ask?" "Because there's a ranger at the door and it sure isn't Gillan" he said.

Jenny smiled, she knew several rangers who would go out of there way to eat at her restraint but there were only one other then Gillan that would come to her back door. _Will_ she thought hurrying to let him in. when she reached the back door and opened it to Wills smiling face "Will" she cried giving him a hug "when did you get back?" Will returned the hug releasing her after a moment "yesterday" he said "I even missed you almost as much as your cooking" after a pause he grinned "it's good to see you Jenny but I didn't come here just to visit, I was wondering if you could do something for me" "sure" Jenny said "were not open yet so I have a few minuets to spar what do you need?" Will sighed "it's not just a simple favor "he said" on my way home an orphan boy tried to steal some food from me I ended up feeding him and offering to let him stay with us, however I had forgotten that Alyss and I had planed to visit Skandia when I got back from my mission" Jenny smiled "and your wondering if I can look after him until you get back" she said, Will nodded "we don't want to impose on you if you cant, there are some other people I can ask who might be able to take care of him for wale were gone" Jenny looked at Will thoughtfully "I could use some help" she said "bring him over for supper so I can meet him"

"Well that was remarkably easy" Will said to Tug wale they were heading home, **_she knew_** "your probably right" Will said sighing, he had already resigned himself to the fact that he would never get the last word in with Tug but that never made it easy loosing to a Horse no matter how smart it was "let's get home I need to tell Alyss that Jenny can look after Arty wale were gone" Tug snorted **_or that she's willing to do it so you can go on your honeymoon_** will just sighed knowing he'd never win.


End file.
